Tatuajes
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Por mas que Dipper amara a Norman, había algo que realmente no estaba dispuesto a tolerar: Sus tatuajes. Pero Norman estaba decidido a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.


Tatuajes*

Perfecto. Así era como todo mundo describía la relación de Norman y Dipper, ambos se complementaban perfectamente, rara vez los veían pelear y sus peleas eran por cosas que no pasan a mayor grado, como decidir que día irán a cenar o que película verán. Si uno proponía algo el otro estaba de acuerdo, pues desde el primer momento que se conocieron, se hicieron los mejores amigos y con el tiempo surgió una bonita relación gracias a la hermana de Dipper que se canso de ver que ninguno confesaba sus sentimientos. Solo falto encerrarlos en una cabaña a oscuras un par de horas y ¡Guala!, tenia nuevo cuñado. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, Norman amaba de todas las maneras a Dipper, así como el a Norman, pero había algo en especifico que no toleraba...

-Sus tatuajes.

-...¿Que?...

-Eso.

-Espera...me estas diciendo que adoras a Norman en todos los sentidos, menos, ¿sus tatuajes?.

Mabel miro a su hermano, ¡ellos eran perfectos!, hace cosa de 10 minutos le había preguntado lo mismo a Norman y había puesto una cara de idiota enamorado al decirle que Dipper era el ser mas perfecto en la tierra, al menos para el, pero Dipper decía que su novio tenia un pequeño gran defecto.

-Se que en las relaciones cada uno toma en cuenta los defectos del otro, pero los acepta aun así, pero tu...¿odias sus tatuajes?.

-Exactamente.

-¡¿Por que?!-la castaña se levanto ligeramente indignada, ¡A ella le encantaba filmar a su hermano y su cuñado!, pero si Dipper no cooperaba, no tendría material que compartir con sus amigas.

-Es que no me gusta, te puedo decir cuantas cosas en contra tienen esa cosas en tu piel.

-Dipper, solo son tatuajes, es decisión de la persona si quiere llevarlos o no.

-Lo se, pero es algo incomodo abrazarlo teniendo a un zombie en su brazo mirándome-comento haciendo un mueca de desagrado.

Mabel rió bajito cubriéndose la boca. A pesar de los encuentros paranormales y misteriosos que tuvieron de niños, su hermano tenia cierta repulcion por los órganos o sangre, y verlo todo el tiempo en su novio no era agradable.

-¿Por que no se lo dices a Norman?

-Le he enviado indirectas, pero no parece captarlas.

-Dicelo directamente-cuanto mas rapido lo olvide, mejor para ella.

-No, la ultima vez que le dije que no me gustaban sus tatuajes, me dijo que podía hacerse uno nuevo que me gustara...ahora tenemos cita en la tarde con su tatuador para que se ponga un basilisco en la muñeca-comento apoyando su cara en sus puños sobre la mesa.

-¿No le puedes pedir que se ponga otra cosa mas bonita?, ¡como un unicornio!-comento con una gran sonrisa.

-Sea cual sea el tatuaje, no me puede gustar, odio todos en general.

-Pues le puedes sugerir que se ponga camisas de manga larga...aunque a mi me gustan sus tatuajes...¡tiene uno de un cementerio!

La castaña siguió parloteando de las tumbas que tenia su cuñado en el hombro, mientras Dipper pensaba la manera de proponerle a su pareja que parara de pintarse la piel. Era imposible que amara esos monstruos en el cuerpo de su novio.

* * *

Entro al departamento de Norman escuchando la televisión en la sala de estar. Suspiro dándose valor para decirle que le desagradaba una de las cosas que el amaba, camino guiándose por el sonido hasta que vio la cabellera negra de su pareja asomándose por encima del sillón.

-Ya llegue.

El peli negro se levanto regalandole una sonrisa al castaño, camino hasta donde se había quedado parado detrás del sillón para tomarle la mano y sentarlo a su lado.

-Hola, estaba por llamarte, para preguntarte si después de tatuarme te gustaría ir a ver una película...me fije en la cartelera que hay una que se llama "La llamada cortada" se ve interesante.

-Claro...-contesto sin ganas desviando la mirada.

El oji azul lo miro extrañado, para consiguiente apagar el televisor y mirar al castaño de frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le miro preocupado.

-Si, solo es algo que tal vez te moleste.

-¿Hmm?, nada que hagas tu podría molestarme-intento darle una mirada tranquilizadora, pero el castaño volvió a desviar la mirada...estaba ocultando algo.

-No estaría tan seguro...veras...cuando te dije que no me gustaban tus tatuajes...me refería a que no me gustaba ninguno en general.

-Si, por eso me haré uno que te guste...te gustan los libros de basiliscos así que pensé en tatuarme uno...¿o prefieres otro?

-No estas entendiendo...ODIO todos los tatuajes, no solo los tuyos.

Norman lo miro sorprendido unos segundos antes de relajar la mirada y aguantar que una sonrisa naciera en su rostro. Dipper lo miro molesto, ¡Se estaba burlando de el!

-¡Oye! Tengo razones validas por las que los tatuajes son malos.

-Claro.

El mas alto tomo las llaves de la mesita frente a el mientras tomaba la mano del otro y lo guiaba a la puerta.

-¡No me ignores! Tengo mucho que decirte, aparte del insoportable dolor que conlleva hacerse un misero tatuaje...

Cerro la puerta de su apartamento sin soltar la mano de Dipper, se dirigió al ascensor presionando el botón y esperándolo.

-¡Puedes acarrear una enfermedad! Sabra dios si las agujas que utilizan están esterilizadas...

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el oji azul empujo suavemente de la cadera al oji cafe que seguia enumerando las cosas malas de los tatuajes. Mantuvo su sonrisa mirando de frente a su novio en el elevador que miraba sus dedos a la vez que enumeraba los hechos.

-¡Puede que el sujeto ni tenga licencia! Llegara la policía y te meterás en tremendo problema...

Miro los focos arriba de la puerta que señalaba que faltaba un piso para llegar.

-¡Y si es un homicida en serie! Ni creas que te dejare morir...

Lo agarro de la cintura sacándolo del cubículo para ir a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Todos esos lugares son de mala muerte! Ni han de tener higiene...

Pasaron frente a la recepcionista que saludo al peli negro y este le devolvió el saludo.

-¡Seguramente ni es profesional! Piensa que tendrás un mal tatuaje el resto de tu vida...

También saludo al guardia que ya conocía a esa típica pareja.

-¡Y si un día quieres quitártelo, sera con láser! La piel no te vuelve a quedar igual...

Abrió la puerta saliendo del edificio y comenzando a andar por las calles.

-¡Son unos pervertidos! Siempre te los ponen donde la espalda pierde su nombre...

Norman rió por las ocurrencias de su novio, parecían validas pero algunas te ponen a dudar de su estabilidad mental.

-¡Si quieres donar sangre, no podrás por esas cosas que tu llamas arte!.

Localizo el local de su amigo que le había puesto cada tatuaje a dos calles de donde caminaban.

-¡Tampoco le podrás donar a tus familiares! Piensa en tu hermana o tus padres...

Miro a ambos lados de calle antes de cruzarla cuidando siempre de que Dipper no se separara de su lado.

-¡¿Que pasa si eres tu el que tienes el accidente?! No te donaran, y no soportaría que te sucediera algo...

Miro el enorme letrero que destacaba del gran local, " _Tatoo Cool_ ".

-¡Asustarías a menores de edad! Ni siquiera te permitirían entrar a ciertos lugares...

Abrió las puertas tomando otra vez al menor por la cintura, saludo a unos cuantos amigos del local.

-¡Pierden su forma! No creas que se conservan igual a cuando recién te los pones...

Pregunto a la recepcionista que también tenia tatuajes por su amigo, ella le señalo una puerta de cristal con detalles en negro con una flor roja de cerámica como pomo.

-¡Le puedes agarrar alergia! No me enterado de casos pero se que es posible...

Entro por la puerta sentando al castaño en uno de los sillones mientras el se mantenía de pie a su lado.

-¡Cuando estés sucio no distinguirás la mugre de tu piel! Y hablo en serio...

Un hombre joven sin nada de pelo en la cabeza y con múltiples tatuajes apareció al final de la habitación.

-¡Norman!, ¿me estas escuchando?.

-Umibozu, tiempo sin verte amigo, te presento a Dipper, mi novio.

-¡Amigo!-el hombre recién ingresado en la habitación saludo a Norman quien se lo devolvió con una sonrisa-¿Tu novio?, ¡Oh, viejo hasta que por fin conozco al famoso Dipper!.

En castaño paro sus quejas en el momento que su novio lo había presentado, quedándose en shock un momento pero recuperándose al instante que una mano tatuada con rosales en los nudillos se le tendía en frente para estrechar su mano.

-H-hola...

-Un gusto, soy Umibozu, tatuador y amigo de Norman-el hombre aunque intimidante, le daba una sonrisa de confianza.

El oji azul miraba complacido la escena, su castaño saludando con algo de timidez y el hombre empezó a decirle lo tierno que era y a hablarle de su trabajo, Norman rió ligeramente decidido a ayudar a su novio que no sabia donde meterse ante la incomoda conversación de monstruos tatuados en la piel.

-Venimos a tatuarme algo nuevo y esta vez quise que el me acompañara ya que me tatuare algo especial.

-¿Y que sera galán?

El de suéter rojo miro de reojo a su pareja que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sonrio con complicidad hacia el hombre con varios tatuajes que lo miraba dudoso, se acerco al mas alto y le susurro algo al mayor que al apartarse sonrió con un deje de ternura y le levanto el dedo en señal de aprobación.

-En ese caso, recuéstate en la camilla.

El mas bajo salio de su ensoñación al escuchar al mas alto de los tres, inmediatamente tomo a su novio del brazo impidiéndole que avance.

-¡Después de todo los contra sigues empeñado en lo mismo!.

El peli negro volteo a verlo pero en vez de molestarse, se volvió hacia el y lo tomo de las mejillas sonriendole.

-No te preocupes.

-¡Pero...!

Su novio lo interrumpió robandole un beso para después acostarse en la camilla que le mostró el tatuador dejando en shock a cierto castaño que si mirabas de cerca casi le sale humo de las orejas de lo avergonzado y sonrojado que quedo.

-Romeo, tu novio es tan tierno que me gustaría que fuera mio.

-Lo se...pero recuerda que es mio.

El mayor fingió indignación mientras preparaba sus instrumentos. Dipper volvio a salir de su shock...le estaba pasando mucho este día...y miro molesto a su novio que le miraba con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba la camisa y la colocaba en el...esperen, esperen, esperen...¿Se acaba de quitar la camisa?, ¿En una habitación con el y un hombre que elegía sus agujas como si fuera una chica escogiendo pinturas de uñas?...¡¿Esta loco?!.

-¡¿Por que te quitas la maldita camisa?!-pregunto alterado tomando la prenda y arrojandosela en la cara al otro.

-¿Por que me pondrán el tatuaje detrás del hombro?-pregunto con ironía aun con la camisa en el rostro.

-¡No te hagas el tatuaje!.

-Solo espera, prometo que te gus...

-¡No pasara, odio todos los tatuajes!.

-Pero Dipper...

-¡Morado!.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Umibozu que miraba un aparato raro con una aguja en la punta de color morado y la miraba como si fuera dios.

-Tenia una naranja pero no se donde quedo...me recuerda cuando perdí mi pintura y una día la encontré embarrada en mi gato...ahora es azul.

Norman agradecia tener la cara cubierta para no ver al sin pelo mientras Dipper lo miraba con cara de "¿Enserio?".

-Muy bien, entonces relájate y...¿Que tienes en el rostro?.

El oji azul sacudió su cabeza para que la prenda se cayera a la camilla en la que estaba recostado. El tatuador se sentó en un banquillo que estaba colocado a un lado de la camilla. El castaño estaba indignado, ¡su novio lo tachaba de loco!, esas cosas le podían hacer mal y lo ignoraba, incluso se lo restregaba en su cara.

Suficiente.

Miro a su pareja con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta. Camino a paso furioso a la salida evitando las miradas de algunos del local y una vez afuera miro a todos lados...¿Donde rayos estaba?...no conocía nada al rededor...pero claro, eso le pasaba por no poner atención al camino...¿Ahora que demonios hacia?, no sabia regresar y la única opción seria esperar a Norman o arriesgarse a perderse en la ciudad y que termine atropellado...mejor volvía. Entro de nuevo al local sentándose en uno de los sillones en la pura esquina, había gente que no solo tenia tatuajes, también implantes bajo la piel que parecían cuernos...Demonios...miro al rededor para observar a la gente, todos rondaban los 20 o 30 e incluso estaba una señora de quizás 50 esperando mientras leía un libro de misterio. Miro a la recepcionista que tenia unas gafas de marco grueso y el cabello recogido en un moño, usaba una blusa de tirantes y tenia un bosque en un brazo y una dedicatoria en el otro. Miro a ambos lado antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.

La mujer miro de reojo a un muchacho castaño que se sentaba en un sillón a un costado de su escritorio, sonrió con dulzura viéndolo, no tenia ninguna obra en su piel, ni siquiera pircings o implantes, tenia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros roja, se notaba delgado y miraba un poco temeroso a la demás gente.

-Hola.

-¡Ah!-dio un pequeño salto ante la repentina voz, la mujer lo miro con ternura.

-¿Esperas a alguien?.

-Oh, si, mi pareja esta pintándose la piel.

Miro extrañada al muchacho por como se refería a los tatuajes.

-¿No te agradan los tatuajes?.

-La verdad...no. No les veo lo bueno.

-Pero si tu pareja se los hace es por algo.

-No lo creo, son solo cosas absurdas.

Ella se quedo pensando un momento, se veía que odiaba las "pinturas" en la piel, pero quería hacerle ver que no eran tan malos. Sonrio complacida cuando se le ocurrio algo mirando sus propias obras de arte.

-Oye-llamo la atención del menor-¿Ves este bosque en mi brazo?.

-Si.

-Es la replica exacta del bosque al que me llevaba mi mama en sus últimos días...antes de morir de cáncer cuando tenia 7 años-sonrio con melancolia.

Dipper miro el "dibujo" en el brazo de la joven, se veía hermoso y tenia un significado valioso.

-Me lo tatué por que esto fue lo ultimo que vio mi madre antes de dormir para siempre.

-Yo...lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ella fue feliz. La dedicatoria en el otro fueron las ultimas palabras de mi padre al salvarme la vida.

-¿Eh?.

-Tenia 17 años e íbamos en la carretera a visitar una tia, un conductor ebrio nos choco y el auto rodó por un pequeño acantilado, mi padre me abrazo todo el tiempo para que los metales no lastimaran mi cuerpo, al final el auto derramaba gasolina y explotaría en cuestión de minutos, el me empujo afuera ya que no podía caminar y...lo perdí frente a mis ojos antes de decirme, "Eres fuerte, harás de tu vida una obra de arte, camina al futuro y no te detengas ante nadie".

El castaño vio esas mismas palabras en el brazo de la mujer.

-Todos los tatuajes significan algo, no siempre es por que se mira bonito, es un recordatorio de lo que debemos apreciar.

-No sabia.

-Tu pareja debe de tener significado para sus tatuajes.

-No lo pensé así.

La mujer iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de la que había salido Dipper anteriormente, Umibozu salio con una sonrisa y una camisa en la mano que se la entrego al castaño.

-Me dijo Norman que es decisión tuya si quieres que se la ponga.

-¿Por qu...?

Se callo en cuanto vio a su pareja salir de la habitación...no quería presumir, pero su novio estaba muy bueno...sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, frunció el ceño dispuesto a regañar a Norman por exhibicionista, pero el peli negro lo interrumpió dándose vuelta para mostrarle la espalda dejándolo perplejo...en la espalda alta, justo detrás de su hombro derecho, reposaba un tatuaje recién echo...un bello corazón con rosales enredados bajo el, como si las rosas quisieran abrazarlo y alabaran al nombre escrito en el corazón...Dipper...era una dedicatoria a el...levanto la vista a su pareja que se dio la vuelta otra vez mirándolo de frente.

-¿Te gusta?.

-...

El tatuador se acerco a la mujer con complicidad.

-Tania, ¿por que esa cara tan linda?-pregunto en bajito a la mujer señalando "discretamente" al castaño.

-Le gusto el tatuaje-sonrió complacida cuando el menor de los 4 arrojo la camisa sin preocuparse en donde cayera.

Dipper rodeo a Norman y lo abrazo por la espalda para evitar que la gente viera su sonrojo, era un chico y los chicos no se sonrojaban. Norman se sonrojo y sonrió acariciando las manos de su pareja que reposaban en su abdomen.

-¿Esto quiere decir un "si"?.

-...si...

El peli negro se dio vuelta para abrazar de frente a su novio, estaba por darle un beso pero se separo bruscamente por un pinchazo que sintio a un costado.

-¡Auch!, ¿y eso por que?-pregunto sobándose por un lado.

-Por exhibicionista.

-¡Pero...!

-Sin peros, el que me guste tu tatuaje no quiere decir que se lo restriegues a otra gente.

-Dipper.

-Solo imagina lo que dirá Mabel cuando se entere.

Tania rió llamando la atención de los tres.

-Pareciera que estas celoso de que alguien mas lo viera sin camisa.

Norman volvió a sonrojarse pero tuvo la decencia de ir por su camisa a donde sea que la haya aventado el castaño. Dipper intento excusarse patéticamente, pero solo termino gruñendo molesto antes de jalar a su novio por la puerta todo sonrojado.

-¡Adios chicos!-alcanzo a decir el peli negro antes de casi estrellarse con la puerta.

* * *

El menor no espero y abrió la puerta del departamento yendo directamente a la habitación de su novio. Norman entro segundos después cerrando la puerta y mirando con duda al otro que volvió poco después con una llave en mano. Iba a preguntarle de que era eso, pero antes de decir algo, el gemelo lanzo la llave por la ventana de la sala.

-¿Por que?-pregunto señalando por donde desapareció la llave.

-Por nada.

Extendio la mano exigiendo algo, Norman lo miro dudoso a lo que el castaño rodo los ojos y tiro de su camisa. El peli negro obedecio un poco sonrojado, se la quito y entrego...ahora tenia frio...

-¿Me puedo poner otra?

Dipper solo lo miro inexpresivo pero con un tinte de diversión, le hizo una vaga seña de que podía hacer lo que quisiera. El oji azul fue a su habitación e intento abrir el cajón de camisas...no podía...tal parece que se trabo, intento jalarlo con mas fuerza pero solo conseguía arrastrar el mueble, cuando se agacho para ver que impedía abrirlo entonces lo noto...debajo de la manija estaba un pequeño cerrojo plateado que claramente explicaba el que estuviera como idota intentando abrir algo cerrado.

-¿Pero como?

Entonces comprendio.

Dipper.

Llave.

Ventana.

¡Mierda!.

Regreso sobre sus pasos solo para encontrarse a su novio preparándose unos nachos en la cocina con la mirada mas inocente claramente falsa.

-Oye.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?

El peli negro suspiro, le era imposible enojarse con el castaño. Busco con la mirada la camisa que le entrego al menor, estaba encima del respaldo del sillón, ambos se miraron antes de salir corriendo para tomarla antes. Dipper le metió el pie a su novio causando que se estampara contra la pared y el riera por su victoria con la camisa en mano.

-¡Dipper, tengo frió, devuélvemela!

-No digiste por favor.

-...Por favor, am...

-No.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Norman volvió a suspirar. Simplemente no podía enojarse con el gemelo, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a finalizar el labor de su novio de preparar nachos, después de todo, el castaño no se destacaba en la cocina y la mancha negra que dejo en uno de sus suéteres lo demostraba. El menor sonrió antes de que su celular vibrara, era Mabel, contesto alejándose unos centímetros del móvil...conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que ella...

- _¡DIPPER!_

...gritaría.

-¿Que pasa, Mabel?

- _¡¿Mi cuñado ya se hizo el tatuaje, te hiciste uno también?!_

-Ya lo hizo y no, no me puse uno.

- _Buuu...bueno, ¿se hizo el basilisco?_

El gemelo observo la ancha espalda de su novio que colocaba el queso derretido sobre los nachos, en su hombro resaltaba el tatuaje que se había hecho hace una hora, todavía estaba rojo pero su nombre relucía. Volvió a sonreír con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-No.

- _¿No?_

-No, hizo otra cosa.

- _Pense que no lo dejarías hacerse el tatuaje, dijiste que los odiabas._

Dipper soltó una ligera risa.

-¿De que hablas?. Yo adoro sus tatuajes.

- _¿Eh?, pero tu los od..._

-Adiós Mabel, te veo al rato-le interrumpió su gemelo.

- _¡Dipper!_ -corto la llamada antes de escuchar el reclamo de su hermana.

Se quedo en silencio oyendo los suaves pasos de su novio que sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro el peli negro se encontraba abrazandolo.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Mabel, preguntaba sobre tu tatuaje nuevo.

El castaño inclino la cabeza para darle acceso al oji azul que poyo su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-...Que me gustan los tatuajes...


End file.
